


our oath

by Paolomaldini



Category: Football RPF, ac milan
Genre: Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paolomaldini/pseuds/Paolomaldini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time has passed and Ricky came back to milan will his relationship that he left behind long time ago will return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE!

I remember that day *flash back*

"Hey ricky i need to tell you something" I sat on the chair 

"what?" Kaka looks at me while he’s chewing food.

"I am moving to London!" I said throwing this bad news at him

"Why? …. you don’t have to leave! we need you in the club" he said tearing a little 

"It’s ok! you need to man up Ricky! don’t cry , those men out side or the new player who will replace me does not need to see you like that! you need to look strong for me and you!" I hold his head between my arms kissing his forehead 

"what …. about us?…me and you Andriy! what am gonna do without you" he shuttered 

"Me and you? we will always love each other…we gonna live life normally like everyday of our lives. and when time comes we will meet again and it will feel like the first time you hear me? me and you are forever" I said hugging him. but he kept complaining about what he’s going to do when am moving to the other part of Europe and i’d tell him how it is going to be ok and i know by my heart it won’t be easy but i know we both going to be ok. 

"Ricky we need to make an oath" I said taking his hand and replacing it on my heart and did the same with my own hand 

"Promise me we will meet once again in milano" I said. 

"I promise if takes years" Ricky assured me 

we met back in milano but things were deferent i wasn’t the same and ricky was not the same. He left for madrid that year we weren’t back together we both left we both left a piece of our hearts at that place.2008 and 2009 was not our year i guess. life went on i retired and watched him get drawn by the hands of madrid. no one knows Ricky better than me and what the media is saying about him it’s killing me. our connection these years was not quite strong he was busy and i , well i was retired. 

2013 was something deferent i remember when they told me Ricardo Kaka will return to Milan i immediately called him and told him “Ricky, Milan is not the same. everything has changed! the city isn’t our city anymore” but you know Ricky and his faith he told me the city just misses the people who left her and that he is coming back he will return to the city and club the spark. The thing with him he has faith in everything he’s the opposite of me , my faith probably the reason i had my career to pull itself back and my bad performance in my last few years of my career i had no faith on me.

"So you are back how does it feel?" i asked sitting in the coach while he dries his hair with the towel 

"Andriy you’ve been in my situation before you know how i feel!" he reaches my hand and put it on his chest i could feel his heart beat 

"Thats happiness Andriy! thats how happy i am." he says with his eyes shining , I knew in that moment i had not lost my Kaka he is still there in that all grown up man. the little boy is still there in him! i reached and kissed his lips. 

"Am happy for you , i am really happy for you" i said while resting my forehead against his. 

the shining eyes of his makes me remember all of these days where we had the best nights and days of our lives. But i guess goodbyes need to happen sooner or later we will still hold on our oath we will not let go of it that easily but our time has not come yet even if we met again in the city that gave us everything we still need time we still need to find each other back i wished him luck in his career that day and went to my plane back to London.


	2. TWO

i woke up the and Sheva was already gone. i called his phone and it was switched of probably he was halfway back to London now. i lied on bed thinking of our days and what he said to me yesterday “How could he say that?” i kept asking myself.. i took my phone and texted him

-Sheva ♡ 

" Andriy i am writing this message to you and you are probably not going to read it because you are up there in the sky i just needed or let’s just say i have to tell you this nothing has changed we are all still the same we just aged. 

Milan is still the city we fall in love with back in our old days. The people hasn’t changed , the faces are similar the place isn’t deferent Andriy i told you and will still tell you this i feel like home this place. You just need faith Andriy! 

remember when you told me you are coming back in milan and you are not sure whether you’ll be the same or not? and i told you have faith Andriy but you didn’t listen. Hopefully you’ll listen now and you will have faith in yourself and in this 

city. because I never left…a piece of me was always here and whenever i go anywhere this piece of me will remain in Milan. this message isn’t goodbye this message is to welcome you back home whenever you are ready” 

i sent him the message and went to to get dressed and get ready to leave. 

I left the house to walk on this lovely city, the wether was sunny. I walked and walked each corner reminded me of Andriy and how we spent out days can our past come back? can we stop life for a moment and relive our past for few years?

i guess we cant. I sat on this coffee shop me and Andriy always met here what made this place really special to us is because we both confessed our love in this place i remember this day like yesterday. 

Andriy with his horrible hair style asks me “Ricky…Do you ever feel love?” 

and i’d answer him “Yes. love is important in life i feel it everyday by my family and teammates” 

he laughs really loud. and hold my chin and tell me with his gaze never leaving my face “I meant love love … like you feel you both are one soul” and then he kiss me “this kind of love Ricky” 

I always found Andriy heartless like really emotionless but i never thought he was actually full of emotion and he was a deep person. i told him i love him a week later in this exact place in the exact same table.

oh Andriy our promises that we never broke. you always held your part of the promise and i always had hole mine part. Can in 4 years people change? can in 4 years people forget they were young once? can in 4 years people forget their promises to each other? I can’t believe it been 4 years the air of this city i really miss it. I closed my eyes and lit my head back to the chair to enjoy the sun. 

" I thought you forgot this place!" a voice came from back i turn around to see him , Andriy standing there! 

"I would never!!!" i assured him that this place meant a lot to both of us not only him and i will never ever in a million year to ever forget it! how will i dare to forget this place? 

"I thought you were in your way back to London!" I asked him

"Ricky…My plane isn’t until after 3 pm!" Andriy sat to the chair next to me. 

a moment of silent was going between us until Sheva spoke. 

"did we change or are we still the same Ricky?" 

"Time only passed Andriy." I answered him , i held his hand "Am still yours" 

he titled his head to look into my eyes he was like a little child making sure i was telling the truth he finally smiled “I missed this coffee place!” 

I knew in that moment Andriy was going through a lot and he needed me all these years while i was busy with my own problems i missed him so much! i can’t believe we are now back together. and that Andri actually listened to what i had to say and now we can actually keep our promise safe and not broken , i never lost him and he never lost me it’s just time is messing with us. In another life or in another day we will be just like old days we both never left we both were here all the time in this coffee shop.


End file.
